


love, lust, and loyalty

by Veggie_chips



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veggie_chips/pseuds/Veggie_chips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takano and Ritsu are Princes from different kingdoms that are engaged to be married by their parents. However they can't be married until Ritsu turns 25, in this time what will happen to a blooming young romance? ( each chapter will transfer from their past to the their current story lines )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking yo

    "Masamune, this is your new fiancé"  mother said gesturing to a shorter boy standing beside her. "Him and his parents will being staying here the next few weeks to officially arrange the marriage. So why don’t you two introduce yourselves while I talk to his parents in the Throne room.”

She left quickly, she always did things fast. She hadn't even told me I would be getting a fiance until a week ago. Yet here he was already standing in front of me avoiding my eyes and not saying a word. 

 

“I’m Prince Takano Masamune, it’s nice to meet you.” 

 

“I am Prince Onodera Ritsu, i’m honored to finally meet you.” Though his manner was proper he didn't seem like a prince. His face was red with blush and his voice came out almost trembling. I suppose it should be nerve racking to meet your future spouse, even if we weren’t getting married anytime soon. The laws in my kingdom say that a princess can't be given away in an arranged marriage until 18 and a prince cannot be given away until 25.  Neither of us seemed to be anywhere near legal age to be wed  yet.   
  


            The boy sitting across from me was small and meek, not what you would expect from a prince of such a large kingdom as the Onodera’s. He had girlish features, light brown hair and and vivid green eyes. He blushed and squirmed under my gaze. Just a pampered prince, he must not have been trained to fight if they planned on marrying him off. Useless.

  
    Well I have to admit he is cute, but cute doesn't help run a country. Mother only picked him because he is the son of a wealthy trade kingdom. However I was under the impression they only had one son, does mean she plans on joining the kingdoms? They are close enough for that if a castle was built between the lands. Would we be able to merge that sim-   
  
   He's looking at me. Had I zoned out thinking of politics? Should I say something to him?    
  
"How old are you?"    
  
"14, your mother told me your 17, right?"    
  
"Yes." I have no clue what to say to him. "Uh do you want me to show you around."   
  
"Yes please, if it's no trouble.”  though he seemed nervous he kept a very proper composer.    
  
    I lead him down the hall to the dining room and the drawing room carrying an awkward topical conversation. This went on for awhile until I took him into the library. His eyes light up at the sea of bookshelfs in front of him. He immediately rushed over to a table with a large novel with a elegant blue cover sprawled out on it. He turned around to me with a expression very unlike the meek one he held before.    
  
"Is this a original edition of "plus le premier amour de monde"?"    
  
"Yes" I wouldn't expect him to recognize such a book, and from just a glance. Most people I knew weren’t familiar with french literature, let alone this certain piece. "Are you a fan of the author?"   
  
"Oh yes, but I have to say this is my favorite of her novels." He never looked up from the book he was examining in his hands. "The way the characters evolve throughout the story is so clever, something you don't see in her other stories."    
  
I had thought the same thing when I had read it.    
  
"Have you read any Usami Ahikio novels?" I asked. He looked up at me again with that excited expression.    
  
"I've read everything he's ever written, he's one of my favorites."    
  
"Mine, too"    
  
    We talked in the library about authors, books, theories or ideas we had about series. Conversation seemed effortless and before I had noticed it was time to met our parents in the dining hall for supper.    
  
//////////   
  
   Takano masamune was trained since he was five and knighted at 19. Now at the age of 28 he has been given high rankings responsibilities in the kingdom's guard. This lets him prepare for his thrown by working directly in the military.   
  
       His fiancé visited him every few years, but since they were not yet married he would be needed back in his kingdom. Ritsu could not marry him until both of them were at least 25, a rule in his kingdom for arranged marriages. However the alliance between their countries had enacted as if they were already married.    
  
     However with a complicated process of merging two kingdoms Takano has been busy watching the trade routes between the countries. The roots lead through a forest separating the lands, so at each exit a small guard post watches for intruders from enemy lands.    
  
    Whenever there was a problem they could not handle Takano was called personally to travel to the border and take over. It was a small task and almost never happened, so takano was very concerned when they sent word for him currently.

  
       Takano and his closest adviser, hatori, rode down to talk to the guard. Neither wanted to waste precious time so they left the carriage and rode horse back down from the castle to the forest’s edge. 

  
   "Prince Takano! Thank you for coming all this way, your majesty." Greeted the man in charge of the post, Sir Mino. 

 

“Hello Mino, what have you summoned me for?” Takano got off his horse handed its reins to the nearest stable boy. 

 

“We are very sorry to use your time sir, but the problem we are facing is rather ..odd.” Mini said never dropping his erey smile. 

 

“Don't dance around it, just tell us” Hatori added, annoyed mostly from the long ride there.

 

“Well, there has been word of hooded horseman of unknown origin seen on the edges of the forests.” Mino lead them into the guards tent and over to a wooden table holding a map of the land. The map had multiple red marks near the edges of the border. “These are the know sightings my men recorded for the villagers, they're a little riled up by this as you can imagine.”

 

“So you called us down for a villages ghost story?” Hatori interrupted the smiling knight. 

 

“Well you see if it was just that we wouldn't have bother you, but everywhere there's a sighting there is missing livestock and crops. Even one of the lord's near the woods reported some missing jewels.”

 

“Hmm, have any of your men seen these hooded figures?” Takano asked

 

“No, but the descriptions are all very constant. A small group of people on horses covered in black hooded robes.” 

 

“It sounds like only petty thieves.” Hatori intercepted. 

 

“I hope you're right, but the oddest part is there is never any signs of them leaving the forest. If they don't leave the forest how are they stealing all that they are?” 

 

“It's all very odd.” Takano muttered deep in thought. 

 

Before anyone could add a thought to the subject a guard ran into the tent in a panic. 

 

“Sir!” The young guard shouted “there's  a hooded horseman coming our way!” 

 

No words were needed for the three men to quickly exit the tent and join the rest of the guards gawking at the hooded figure riding towards them. Takano snapped out of befuddlement and let his instinct take over. He pushed to the front of the crowd to face the on ward horseman and pulled out his sword prepared to strike. He was so ready to use his sword he almost didn't notice the flaw in this figure. 

 

Before him was a hooded figure in a green cloak, not a black one as described. Takano lowered his sword to a rested, but alert position. The horsemen slowed and came to a stop in front of him.

 

There was a pause, a silent pause as the horse came to a stop. It probably only lasted a second or two, but it felt like an eternity to Takano. 

 

A hand came from the cloak and up to the hood pulling it back to reveal a head of light brown hair and vivid green eyes just as confused as everyone else's, but only for a moment. They quickly evolved into the stubborn, jaded eyes Takano was used too. 

 

“Get off your horse!” A guard yelled. Holding up his sword at the young man in the green cloak. 

The boy looked at the swords pointed at him with an expression. His glare then settled back on Takano. 

 

“Well I knew we didn't exactly part on good terms, but I didn't think I'd have this kind of welcoming party Takano.” There wasn't a playful element behind his teasing but rather a cold one. 

 

“Prince Takano do you know him?” Mino asked. 

 

“Yes,” Mino and the other soldiers looked confused still not sure enough to lower their weapons. “he's my fiancé” 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two years since I met my fiancé. Two years of training to become an educated leader and a balanced scholar, and two years of taking basic fighting courses in hopes to please Takano. However it's mostly been two years of fondly remembering the month I spent by his side in newly betrothed bliss. 

It was a month of him and I walking through his kingdom in the fresh spring weather. As the cherry blossoms bloomed, we would sit pressed together not saying a word: reading together on the grass only stopping to glance at the beautiful serenity around us. 

We would talk in low whispers so no one would hear us. We would discuss books, life, the world. I told him once how fond I was of him and how I was happy to be his fiancé. He didn't say a word in response, but only leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss onto my cheek. Neither of us said a word after, I was far too embarrassed to. 

Now after two years of reflecting on our time in the spring I would be going back to visit Takano. When my mother told me of my visit I could not hold my excitement, I have longed to see my betrothed since we parted. Two years have let my mind go astray into thoughts of doubt like if he didn't feel the same as I did. I often wondered if he ever thought of me or if I was too emotionally invested in our arranged marriage? For Takano are we just a just a political move? I can't help but have those thoughts, but all doubts can be pushed away by reminiscing on Takano’s kiss. 

//////////////

Mino called for his men to put down their weapons and they backed away from the Ritsu and the horse. 

“I’m very sorry your majesty,” Mino said bowing his head.

“You're just doing your job,” Ritsu commented, turning his gaze back to Takano. Leaving a quiet pause between the two. 

“I wasn't aware you were coming” Takano said to fill the silence while the soldiers went back to their original stations: pretending to ignore the uncomfortable interaction between the two fiances. 

Takano looked up from the ground to see a flash of a hurt expression on Ritsu’s face, but as soon as he had seen it it was gone. 

“Oh” was all that Ritsu said.

A new Horsemen came riding in from the forest just as Ritsu had, but this time he was shouting and waving his hands to get someone's attention.

“Rit-chan! Rit-chan!” He was yelling. 

He stopped his horse next to Ritsu out of breath from yelling. The soldiers didn't come out of the tent this time, in fear of making the same mistake, leaving their trust in Prince Takano to take care of the situation if one occurred. However they were not necessary for the man was soon recognized as Ritsu’s manservant Kisa.

“Why did you run off from me? I called for you.” he demanded.

“You were too slow,” Ritsu said making Kisa sigh.

“Yes, just like the carriage was to slow and ended up riding here in the first place.” 

The two bickered, annoying Takano. He didn’t know why, but the familiarity between the two was obnoxious, they weren’t even the same social class and they acted like they were married. 

“Alright that's enough,” Takano interrupted. “We’ll have someone escort you to the palace before it gets too dark.”

“You aren't coming?” Ritsu sounded genuinely surprised, catching Takano off guard as well. He hadn’t heard Ritsu talk to him without an icy tone in years.

“I have work to be done down here, I will be up when it is attended to.” Even Hatori seemed confused by this.

“And your mother has approved of this?”

“My mother doesn’t control me”

“No she doesn’t” Ritsu’s tone became serious. He huffed and slid off his horse, removed his cloak and draped it over his own arm. “Where will you be staying?”

“With a noble who lives around here,” he said, suspicious of his fiance's intentions. 

“Alright,” Ritsu put his cloak into the satchel on his horse. “Kisa, ride up to the palace and tell Lady Takano I have arrived and I will come up to greet her when this business is done..”

“No, no, no” Takano argued “You are going up to the palace!” 

“Not until you do,” Ritsu said smugly. “besides, I know your mother and she would have a fit if you didn’t escort me there yourself. This way we can just tell her we are having some alone time in the countryside, she would love that.”

Takano wanted to insist further that he should go, but he knew that Ritsu was right. If he wanted to continue this investigation keeping Ritsu seemed like the best option. So kisa rode off to the palace without Ritsu.

Takano wasn’t pleased with this in the slightest, it's not that he didn’t want to be around the brunette. He wanted to be with the younger man more than anything, yet he also wanted him to cut the shit. The two had a complicated history, so much so Takano still wasn't sure what they were to each other anymore. Ritsu used to treat him like a lover or at least acted like it, now whenever they were in a room together they didn’t look at each other. The worst part was that it was his own fault.

///////////

Only three days into my visit and I can feel a tension in the castle. Unlike my first visit, it's no longer spring, instead it’s approaching winter. It’s getting cold and there is so much rush to prepare the people to store crops and repair weak architecture that will give way in the coming season. 

That's not the only thing the people in the castle are feeling. A controversial trading partner of the kingdom is becoming threatening and war is becoming a possibility. Takano is off in the villages with the other soldiers much to his mother's dismay. She rants about him being reckless and irresponsible by putting his royalty aside to fight like the other boys. 

I was disappointed to not see Takano, but I have been keeping myself busy by helping around the castle with preparing for winter. Mostly my job is to keeping different documents, meaning I deliver papers from one side of the castle to the other. It’s very repetitive, but It’s worth it to be helpful. 

While running a file to a Lord in the library I got a little mixed up, what I found instead was Lady Takano scolding someone in the drawing room. Not wanting to intrude I started to make my leave, but before I did I picked up what she was saying. I knew I shouldn't listen, but I was too intrigued to leave so I hid outside the room trying to still hear their words. 

“Don’t be foolish Masamune! You're a prince not a soldier, I was right to order you back.”

“How am I to run an army if I haven’t served in it! How could a soldier respect a coward for a king, mother!” 

“The moment you are knighted you start to develop blood thirsty ideals. You have responsibilities here as a ruler, not sitting in the woods waiting for an attack that might not happen. You have a fiance to attend to! You haven’t even seen him since you arrived today!”

“I never asked to have a fiance” He started to yell more aggressively, “This whole marriage is what you want, not me!”

I felt my eyes water, my heart was racing, I had to leave. Trying to stay calm as to not cause a scene I walked as quickly as I could to my chambers. Once I closed the door behind me tears spilled from his eyes. 

Whats wrong with me? This is an arranged marriage, I always knew there was a chance he didn’t care for me. It just hurt to know it for sure. Why does this hurt so much? I don’t want to be what keeps him from happiness. I can stay out of his way, just do my duty nothing more. He probably doesn’t even want to see me. I’ll write to my parents say I’m coming home early because I don’t want to ride in harsh winter. He won’t have me in his way, then, maybe he could put up with our marriage. Maybe then he won’t call it off, because I don’t think I can to lose him completely. If I just do my job I can at least stay by his side. 

The next day at breakfast, I made Lady Takano aware that I would be leaving, giving her an excuse I had made up last night. I’m not a good liar, so she seemed confused, but at some point she gave in telling me I must come and visit again soon. I called my carriage and it was packed quickly. Before I left, however Takano came to wish me farewell. 

“I’m sorry you have to go so soon, I never even got to see.” He seemed concerned,”It’s a shame this is the first time I’ve seen you in two years.”

“I’m sorry too” I kept my eyes to the ground. It felt like if he saw my eyes, he would know everything.” 

“Are you sure you have to go, you could al-”

“I really do have to go!” I may have said that too loud, but I couldn’t handle his pity. It would give me too much hope.

I felt a warmth on my face. My head snapped up to see his hand on my cheek. I looked at him to see a face I didn’t understand, what was he thinking?

“I-I have to go” I got into my carriage without another word and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. I have no clue when I'm gonna update. If you have any notes please share, I'd love tips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I updated that I didn't edit, so either I'll come back and change things or it will just always stay choppy.

Takano lead Hatori and Ritsu up to a large classical manor, it was just outside the city, yet close enough to the edge of the wood to be a suitable place for them to stay. They rode right up to the doors, and without needing to dismount their horses, they were greeted by a servant waiting at the door. He looked older than the men themselves but by far no elder.  With and blank yet focused expression he called other workers over to take the three men's Horses to their stables.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Ritsu complimented.

“It is no trouble,” he gestured towards the doors so the men entered. “I’m afraid we were not quite expecting you yet so the master of the house is a little tied up at the moment.”

“ASAHINA!” A call came from a large open room just down the hall. The servant signed then excused himself for a moment. When he came back his blank expression hid a hint of irritation. “The master requests your presents in the great room,” he gestured down the hall “if you would be so kind as to follow me.”

They followed him into a grand white room filled with windows and tall potted plants. Inside stood Lord Isaka in a large frilly garment standing absolutely still while a young man painted him.  The man, assumingly name Asahina, looked more than embarrassed by his bosses activity, yet Isaka himself looked as confident as ever. 

“Takano, I’m happy to see you made it!” he turned his attention to the painter “Yukina, that's enough for today, you can go.”  
“Yes, sir” The young man exited. Isaka stretched out his arms, relieved to finally move again. 

“I see you brought Hatori as always, but who is this?” He gestured to Onodera, who looked unprepared to be acknowledged.  

“This is Onodera Ritsu, first Prince of the Onodera kingdom,” He looked at Ritsu for something like permission to say what came next, “My fiance.”

“Ah, of course! I was wondering why you were allowed to be walking around, but I see why now.” Takano was confused once again, It was like everyone knew something he didn’t.  Isaka and Ritsu shook hands and exchanged pleasantries until Asahina offered to show everyone their rooms.

Hatori was the first to get his room first, but the other rooms were on a higher floor.

“Now would you two, prefer separate rooms or just one?” Takano and Ritsu both looked at each other, nervous what the other would answer. Neither said anything for a while, “Do either of you have a preference.” Ashina repeated.

“Separate” Ritsu piped up. 

Ritsu was guided to his room leaving Asahina and Takano. Asahina went two more doors down and opened the door for him.

“Dinner will be served in an hour,”

“Thank you,” Takano closed the door and sat on the bed. Most of the day was spent in travel to the manor, meaning he was so close to Ritsu. However he couldn’t bring up will power to ask him what he really wanted to know. Why are you here? Why are you so stubborn on staying with me? Do you tease me like this cause you hate me that much? He so was frustrating. 

///////////////////

 

The whole castle was writhing with excitement. It had happened so fast, but a year ago a trading partner had tried to attack the Takano kingdom. Since then the forest between the two became a battlefield, each side hiding between the trees waiting to jump on the the other. The trading partners, were from a dominion just northeast of them. It’s ruler was strong, but even he couldn’t help the fact that he had far too little soldiers to last in a fight against them. 

A year was all it took to defeat their militia and dismantle their dominion. The civilians of the city were moved to close by kingdoms that were in favor with the Takano kingdom, but those of which were behind the attacks were either captured or had a reward put out on their back. It was wrapped up with so little casualties and with so little loss for the Takano kingdom that the Queen ordered an extravagant celebration. 

A ball was to be held in a week and everyone had been invited, including the Onodera family. The last time Takano had seen his fiance was for so short a time, it was almost as if they had only met that first time. 

His mother had kept him from the war the best she could, but whenever he did get to fight a battle the thoughts he used to calm himself were of the spring him and Ritsu spent together.  For a whole year he had only gotten one letter from Ritsu, it was formal and simple, more like a pen pal then a lover. It was still just nice to know that Ritsu thought of him enough to write, even if Takano couldn’t ever get enough time to write back. 

However now Ritsu was coming and they were finally going to reunite. 

//////////////////////////

¨It´s an honor to have you all here dining with us.¨ Isaka said, sitting himself at the end of his table. Ashina and a group of maids brought out plates of lamb and bread with a side of broth. 

¨It´s our honor, I'm sure, your lord.¨ Hatori payed respect for the group since the two Princes at his side were to distracted in their individual brooding. Ritsu atleast tried to keep up with conversation, but Takano just focused on his plate. There was an obvious tension between the two, luckily Lord Isaka ignored it. 

The ride here was awkward enough with the two of them transitioning from trading cold quips to absolute silence, it was like having two bickering kids. Now it felt like they were a word away from a full out shouting match. Hatori was just unlucky enough to be sitting between them, while he carried majority of the conversation with their host. 

¨So Ritsu you must be excited to be back here with your fiance?¨ Isaka asked, not worrying about titles in the slightest. 

¨Yes, it´s always a treat. The Kingdom is so beautiful and the people are so kind.¨ Ritsu danced around the question like the diplomat he was, much to the annoyance of his fiance. However Isaka wasn´t one for boundaries and was not sensing the want of privacy around the subject, so he pestered on.

¨Oh? I didn't think you had a liking for the Kingdom, since I hear you seldom visit.¨ This irked Ritsu a little, he did not think his distance was that noticeable to the point of being something of discussion.

¨Well, I wouldn't want anyone to get that idea, I just have many duties to attend to and .. uh… I still have studies to focus on.¨ Ritsu´s hesitance grabbed Takano´s a attention. He looked up from his plate to watch the Lord interrogate his fiance. 

¨Quite the scholar you must be, I´m sure you will be a great ruler.¨ a sly grin was perched on Isaka´s face, competing with Ritsu´s newly nervous composer. ¨I'm surprised someone as studious as you is participating in this investigation.¨

Ritsu stiffened, he had no response to this. Takano however, did. 

¨Why are you here, Ritsu?¨ Takano inquired, not hiding his frustration with the matter.  

¨Takano, don't be rude.¨ Hatori tried to defuse the situation.

¨I know you don't want to be here, so why are you?¨ Takano continued to lay in.

¨To help you solve thi-¨ Ritsu couldn't help but be shaken by the tone of Takano´s voice.

¨Not this manor, why are you here at all? To torment me? Why?¨ The whole table was quiet. Takano keep his composure: leaning back in his chair arms crossed. Hatori looked genuinely stunned and RItsu didn't look at him at all. Ritsu quickly stood up and pushed in his chair.

¨Excuse me,¨ he muttered, as he walked out quickly. Once he was gone, Takano felt a load of guilt in his stomach, which made him go right back to brooding. Isaka had a small smile on his face, almost as if this was the show he was looking for, it probably was. 

¨Well, this has been a very nice dinner, but I´m retiring to bed.¨ Isaka chirped. Ashina followed out behind him.

¨That was cruel, Takano.” Hatori said.

¨He doesn't want to be here, he doesn't have too.¨

¨Of course he does!,¨ 

¨There we go again with all of this cryptic shit! What is it that everyone knows that I don´t?¨

¨You can't be serious,¨ Hatori rubbed his temples letting out a huff, ¨Prince Ritsu is here because he recently became of age, and your wedding will be held soon.¨ 

 

                /////////////////

Takano looked into the mirror fixing his hair for the fourth time that night. He was oddly concerned that he looked nice tonight, even though he rarely cared about such things, yet today is that rare occasion. All because Ritsu was be here.

Ritsu arrived this morning and went straight to his room to rest for the ball that was being held tonight.  Now it was tonight and Takano had only seen crowds of dotting lords and ladies looking to make good impressions with him.  Where was Ritsu? 

The ballroom was lit with hanging chandeliers and the moon shining through large windows on both sides of the room. Beautiful women in large gowns and handsome men in slick formal suits filled the room to the brim. Elegant black curtains were draped on the walls to adorn golden ornaments strung across the room. Joyous music bellowed throughout the whole celebration. The whole atmosphere was admittedly romantic, Takano would never consider himself a sap, but the whole thing made him want to be near Ritsu more.  

Trumpets sounded at the top of the staircase “Entering Prince Ritsu of Onodera-”

Takano almost gasped, he shuffled over to get clear view of his fiance.

“And his companion Lady Ann of Onodera!” 

Takano stopped, Ritsu was walking down the steps with a young women linked onto his arm. She was very beautiful, Takano hated that she was beautiful. His heart felt heavy when he saw that women with his Ritsu, she could be anything to him, yet Takano thought for sure he saw something in the way she looked at him. 

Ritsu and Ann reached the bottom of the stair, talked for a moment, then a group of giggling maidens came and took Ann away. Takano took that chance to go see him. 

“You look very nice,” Takano greeted Ritsu trying to take all the insecurity out of his voice.

“So do you’” Ritsu’s eyes didn’t leave the floor, he looked almost frightened.

“I’ve missed you, I’m glad you’re here.” Ritsu looked at him at this.

“...” Ritsu seemed as if wanted to say something important, but he didn’t. Instead he said “Congratulations, on your recent victory”

“Thank you,” Takano didn’t want to talk formally with Ritsu, he wanted to make up for lost time. “How long will you be staying”

“Not long,” Ritsu moved his gaze back to the floor, not prepared to answer the questions that would come next.

“You should stick around for a awhile, like the first time you came here.” 

“I don’t know if I-”

“Ritty!” Ann ran up to Ritsu excitedly, “You must go explore the garden with me! It’s so beautiful!”   

“Okay, Ann.” Ritsu looked relieve to see her.

Takano felt his eyebrow twinge with irritation at the nickname this women was calling his fiance. What was she to him? She wanted to go on a stroll with a engaged man, did she not realized that Ritsu’s bethroled was standing right here? 

“Takano, if you excuse me and Ann are going to g-” Takano grabbed Ritsu by the wrists, then briskly and forcefully lead him out of the ball, through a secluded corridor, and into an empty guest room. Takano was so taken over by jealousy he automatically pinned Ritsu on the wall and loomed over him. 

“Don’t act so close to her..” gaining some sense of how ridiculous he was acting, Takano tried to back track, “You’ll give people the wrong idea.”

Ritsu stayed quiet hiding his face, while Takano held him against the wall. They stood there breathing in sync. 

“Please...don’t touch me like this” Ritsu peeped up.

Takano was hurt, they were engaged. They cared for eachother, right? Shouldn’t they be allowed to touch each other? Was Ritsu… in love with that Ann girl? Takano was filled with doubt and dread. He loosened his grip on Ritsu and backed away to free him.  

“Do you love her?” Now Takano’s voice sounded just as crushed as Ritsu’s.

“What?” Takano snapped, desperate for a confirmation that he didn’t make up the feelings between them. Takano, grabbed Ritsu’s shoulders and pressed his lips onto his fiance’s. Ritsu struggled against his advances, with no avail. 

“Taka-,” Ritsu tried to hold onto his cold demeanor, but Takano’s persistent affection made it hard to quench his own. “Please, we can’t d-”

Takano pushed Ritsu onto the bed, lost in a need to claim Ritsu, to make the women and her threatening presence go away.  Ritsu could no longer muster any disapproval, all he could do was stare up at Takano. 

Quickly and messily, Takano removed his own shirt and got ontop of RItsu’s shaking body. Ritsu was mesmerized by how lustful Takano became, the normally composed boy was so unraveled that it was bizarre. 

Takano leaned into Ritsu’s ear and whispered, “Open your mouth” 

Ritsu snapped out of his trance and hurriedly sat back up from the bed, “This is wrong, we can’t do this!”

“Of course, we can.” Takano kissed him again, sweeter than before. And that was all it took to eradicate all the self control Ritsu had left.  
  

 

    


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all sorry this took so long.  
> Second thank you to everyone who comments, I treasure each comment so much and I always forget to mention that.  
> Third, how did this get so angsty???? I did not mean to make this so angsty and to make Takano such a bad guy, but oops that is what it is now.  
> Finally, again , like always, I did not proof read this so there are many mistakes.

RItsu’s breath hitched as he felt a strong hand roaming over his thigh. Takano only stared down at him with a perplexing, yet unwavering glare. He looked like a wolf, ready to rip him to shreds at any moment.

“Gah!” Ritsu gasped as he felt Takano thrust into him, “This isn’t a good idea, what if we’re caught.” 

Instead of answer Takano pressed his lips roughly on Ritsu’s, then kissed him down his neck for extra measure. RItsu closed his eyes tightly, to overwhelmed to look. He was only use to light innocent kisses, not this sort of lustful kiss. 

“RItsu,” Takano whispered, “Open your eyes, I want to see you.” 

He did as he was told and opened his eyes to see his fiance breathing heavy, staring right at him. For the first time since they had first met Ritsu felt a warm bond between them, a light hearted need to stay at the others side. Ritsu’s concern melted as he looked into flushed amber pools, there was no longer a party just outside the door, no longer a fear of losing innocence, no longer insecurities that kept them apart. There was only two young men, in each other's arms, enjoying their shared heat. 

“I need you,” Takano looked pleading at the boy under him. RItsu only tightened his grip around his fiance as a reply.

They gave into the movement, back and forth, whimpering and groaning the only sounds that passed between them. Ritsu lost track of time in a trance that was only broken by a wave of pleasure that squeezed a lusty moan from his lungs. Takano took this hint and sped up until they both were left exhausted and panting. 

They both realised their tight grasps on the other, settling on their backs, looking up on the ceiling. All that could be heard was heavy breath and far away orchestral music from the forgotten ball. Ritsu, though fatigued, was frantic with thought. 

What does this mean? Is any of this really happening? The man he was in love with, was now the man to take his virginity. He always knew it was bound to happen, but before they were married...Does this mean Takano did want him? Did Takano love him? 

Ritsu pulled up the cover over his head, embarrassed by the evident smile that was emerging on his own face. Perhaps he read too into what Takano said to his mother, perhap he feels the same way-

“Ritsu…” Takano's voice sounded mortified. Ritsu peeked from the covers to see his fiance sitting on the bed, facing away from him. “I’m so sorry. I… This shouldn’t have happened.”

Or not. Perhaps he is just as indifferent to Ritsu as he originally thought. Being used as a political move was one thing, being used as a…. was another thing. 

Takano left the room still buttoning his shirt and fixing his hair. What had Takano done? He passed a few Lords he didn’t know and rushed to his room, pathetic isn’t it? Takano whipped his eyes. Ritsu loved someone else, Pitsu didn’t want Takano. Yet Takano touched him, and kissed him, and …. 

Ritsu didn’t want him, but he persisted. Ritsu must hate him now. How could he not hate him. 

 

///////////////////////

 

There was a knock on Ritsu’s door, “Ritsu, it’s me, can we talk?” Takano asked through the door. 

Ritsu, who was sulking under his bed sheet covers, was startled by Takano’s voice. He quickly got out of his bed and composed himself so he wouldn’t sound upset, the last thing he wanted was to sound like a pouting 14 year old. 

“I don’t think that's necessary,” Ritsu finally replied.

“Ritsu,” Takano sounded annoyed, “Please let me in.”

“..Fine..” Ritsu never knew why he gave in so easily to that man, but he always did. He slowly opened the door just a smidge, so that takano could see him, but not enter the room. Takano stood there, with a familiar cryptic look on his face which Ritsu could never figure out, was it concern? Unlikely, yet he still came to check on him. “If you came to trade rooms Takano, it’s too late, I’m already accustomed to it.”

Takano made no retort, “Can I come in?”

Ritsu sensing the serious tone, let him in with heed but no hesitation. Takano walked past him into the room then turned back to face Ritsu again. 

“I’m sorry,” Takano’s bluntness was unexpected at the least. Even though it was obvious that Takano was choking down so much of his pride to be that blunt, “I should have payed more attention, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Ritsu was stunned, since when had Takano cared about hurting him? Ritsu knew he should feel relieved to know Takano was conscious of his feelings, but he wasn’t. Instead he felt angered, did Takano think that he was so weak that a few of his words could hurt him? It was true, but he didn’t want Takano to know that. So instead of embracing the apology, he did what he too often dd, turned a cold shoulder. 

“Don’t be naive, Takano.” He glared to match his words, “I didn’t leave because you hurt my feelings, I’m a grown man. I left dinner, because you seem hell bent on embarrassing me in front of that noblemen. It’s mortifying to have a partner that can’t even keep track of his own wedding.” 

Ritsu looked away from Takano as he spoke, finding something to focus on to distract himself from the guilty feeling in his stomach. Saying such things to Takano were second nature at this point, but it never felt any better to do. 

“I see”, he could hear his agitation. They were quiet for a moment; they were quiet for most moments together. “Do you remember… that ball my kingdom held few years back.”

Oh no. Please don’t bring that up.

“Yes” Ritsu answered as if not sure it was the right answer. 

“Do you remember the next day: what you told me to do.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes,” but still Ritsu answered

“I want to ask the same of you,” neither looked at each other.

“No, Takano. I stand by what I asked you,”

“I don’t think you're aware that if you do it-” 

“I’m aware.” 

“But if-”

There was a knock at the door. Ritsu frustrated interrupted anything Takano wanted to say by yelling for the person at the the of the door to come in. Unsure of what he was walking into Asahina opened the door slowly. 

“Excuse me, Prince Onodera, but you have a guest.”

“A guest, who?” Ritsu didn’t have many guests. But he was aware that it was odd to have them within days of arrival. 

“Me, my Prince! Kisa.” Kisa passed Asahina, barging in comfortably.

“I thought I sent you to see the Queen.”

“You did and I carried the message you told me to give her, but she wasn’t to happy with it. The Queen says she wants both of you back at the castle by tomorrow.”

“We can’t do that, Takano has this case and it sounds important.” Ritsu excused.

“No we should go,” everyone turned to look at Takano, who look irritated at his own words. “This case most likely mass hysteria, my mother’s wrath is much more dangerous than that.”

This annoyed Ritsu for some reason unbeknownst to himself, a reason Ritsu had no want to look for. He was tired and wanted to be alone, too much had happened for one night, but too much happens every night he was around Takano. 

“Whatever you like,” Ritsu huffed, “Now please, leave me to my quarters to rest. I don’t wish to discuss anymore details til morning.”

So Asahina took Kisa to a spare room, Takano reluctantly bid him goodnight, and RItsu buried himself in bed.. 

/////////////////////////////////////////

 

“Ritsu what’s wrong?” Ann rubbed his arm soothingly “You disappeared last night at the party and you’ve been acting odd since.”

“Ann, I love you, you are my favorite cousin, but I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“It’s him isn’t? I knew there was something odd going on between you two when you asked me to keep space between you two.” She moved next to him to sit on the bed with him. “What did he do to you? If he hit you I’ll kill him. I swear.”

“Ann he didn’t hit me,” RItsu looks at his shoes, “It’s just I care for him, but to him I’m just a political move.”

“Aww Rittie, he will grow to love you.”

“No, he doesn’t want to marry,” Ritsu’s eyes started to water, “God, I feel so stupid.”

“Ritsu?”

“A part of me just wants to let myself be used by him, but if I do I’ll just wake up one day and hate where I am. Hate myself. Hate him too probably.” Risu blurted out.

“Wow.” Ann held her cousin in her arms in a reassuring hug, “You know it’s not too late, you can call off the marriage.” 

“But the alliance-”

“Oh RItsu, there are more than one way of getting political power.”

“What?”

“There are kingdoms that like to make engagements just to break them off, so then they can impress more powerful kingdoms.” Ritsu seemed more confused, “What I'm saying is, if you ended your marriage with Takano it would make our kingdom look superior to them. Then Enemies of the Takano's would be eager to make alliances with us.”

“I see..,” Ritsu was mad at Takano right now. He felt used and betrayed, but the feeling of connection was still fresh on his skin, even if it was one sided. Ritsu didn’t dislike the rest of the kingdom either, he had had pleasant times with the Queen and their people. He didn’t want to embarrass them, maybe that was naive.

He stood up from his bed, Anna looked as if she understood. He said a thank you to Ann, left then rushed down the hall with purpose. He stopped a all too familiar oak door. He knocked only once, heard a hurried rustle of sheets, and a dismantled Takano opened the door. 

“Ritsu,” He sounded relieved. Ritsu was to preoccupied to look into that, he had his mission.

“Takano, I think you should call off our Marriage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, if you like it let me know, I sure appreciate it. Also check out my other two stories that aren't a angst filled disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready to go the the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile! It's summer now so there should be more updates. As always though I did not edit this, so sorry. Thank you all for the comments, I read them all and love each one!

The grounds surrounding Isaka’s manor consisted of mostly decorative flowers and well trimmed hedges. It took Takano almost half an hour to find where he kept his livestock. A farm hand took him through the vegetable gardens and over to a surprisingly rickety chicken coop. Compared to the elegance of the floral gardens he’d seen just a moment ago it looked unnatural.

On further inspection of it, chipped paint wasn’t the only thing that made it stand out. The door to the coup had been broken open during the night and was now hanging onto its hinges by a thread. The farm hand told him of how many prized hens originally resided there, a shocking fifteen compared to the measly two now sitting inside. 

Takano looked around the coup for possible fox prints, but the only sign of movement were shoe imprints in the mud. However that wasn’t too surprising since their were many yard staff that could have made, hell, even he himself could have while inspecting the coup the first time.   
“Prince!” Takano’s train of thought was halted by Hatori running towards him from the manor. “I’ve been looking for you all morning. What are you doing out here?”

“Sorry, but some of the servants brought to my attention that Isaka’s hen were taken last night.” Takano pointed out the pitiful looking coup to his friend. “Although by the look of it, it might have been early this morning. Can’t be to sure, but that beaten door couldn’t have hung there for more than-let's say an hour or two without falling off. Which means it might be possible that the culprit is st-”

“Sir,” Hatori did not seem amused by this sudden sleuthing, “Can I attribute your avid interest in this chicken incident to the fact your mother told you to stop or to the matter of your impending wedding?”

Takano stiffened, he knew Hatori was right. Poultry crime wasn’t something he would care so much about if he didn’t have other problems he wanted to avoid caring about. However he would rather die than admit that.

“Now why do you assume that I need to be hiding from something to do my job?”

“Well I don’t know, your Highness. But a tip off would be that we are all packed to leave, while you are wading in mud staring at a chicken coup.”

“If you were anyone else Hatori, I’d fire you.” Hatori almost chuckled, almost. Takano knew he had to give up on this case, but there was something rubbing him the wrong way about it. Like something he couldn’t explain. Like a clucking. A clucking?

“Do you hear that?” Takano asked. Hatori shook his head ‘no’, but Takano knew he heard a clucking. 

He looked in the coup, but there was radio silence from the two remaining hens. He went towards the sound, Hatori unsurely following behind him. The clucking sounded like it was coming from the woods. 

Takano quickly made his way to the edge of the woods not far from where they just were and was a large white hen trapped on a thorny shrub. They beckoned for the farm hand, who was overjoyed to see the hen. While the hand tended to his reunited hen, Takano swore he could still hear a faint clucking. Then he spotted it, deeper in the woods another hen was dashing towards them. 

If these hens were stolen, were they left behind in the bandits escape or had they escaped themselves? There was no need to wonder much longer before a dark figure slid out from a tree and scoped up the chicken racing to get away. It didn’t take long for it to click, a cloaked figure stealing livestock fit the bill of what Takano was looking for to the T. 

Takano moves without hesitation, he runs after the hooded figure shouting to Hatori as he ran. Hatori hears him and follows after, however, the masked robber can hear him too, becoming determined to escape. The cloaked figure was fast at first, but was quickly running out of steam and started to seem wobbly, like they weren’t accustomed to this much physicality. 

Takano stubbornly pursued, dodging through trees and shrubs that the robber couldn’t stop hitting. Slowly but surely the distance between them closed and Takano was able to grab the figure, pushing them to the ground. Takano held them down, while Hatori caught up.

“Get off of mmh-” The figure tossed and turned in the dirt.

“Oh, shut it.” Takano gestured for Hatori to help him hold down his now captive. After a struggle the two men had managed to tie up their prisoner, allowing Takano pull back his hood and reveal-- “A kid?”

“I’m not a kid I’m sixteen!” They ignored him.

“All these crimes couldn’t have been done by some brat, could they?” Takano looked to Hatori for answers.

“Perhaps you were right about this all being just petty theft mixed with mass hysteria?” 

“Perhaps..,” Takano pushed back his concerns so he and Hatori could take the boy back to the Manor. 

When they got back they put him into the care of some of staff, deciding it felt wrong for a young boy to go to the authorities. The farmhands would put him to work to make up for the chickens. It was settled, now Takano should be satisfied and able to leave, but he wasn’t. Takano couldn’t tell if there was really something wrong with this conclusion or if he was still worried about going back to the castle, whatever it was it was persistent. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Takano paced around his room. Only minutes before he was holding the man that he had pinned over for years. He had felt his hot breath panting on his neck, his soft thighs around his waist, he had felt all of the body he had unwillingly dreamed of since they first met. Although Takano wanted to bask in this dream like haze of accepted affection, he couldn’t get over the panging dread that that wasn’t what took place at all.

Ritsu was uncomfortable, he was trying to talk him out of it, wasn’t he? Was Takano the only one that felt his heart racing? Was it just him that felt such a warmth? Was all Ritsu feel pressure, did Takano force him? The second that thought came into his mind, when he was still laying in post cotial estasy with Ritsu, he had to run.

If he had abused Ritsu, he won’t forgive himself. He couldn’t forgive himself. He was a danger to Ritsu now. His lust made him hurt the man he loved, it would be best if Takano stayed away. 

Would Ritsu call off the wedding? He should, Ritsu doesn't deserve a loveless marriage to a man who treated him this way. If Ritsu wants to call this off he’ll take the consequences, let his own country feel the shame, so Ritsu doesn't have to. That's what’s best, Ritsu should call it off. 

///////////////////////////////////////

 

“Everything is packed to go, but I still think we should borrow a carriage.” Kisa commented to Ritsu. 

“If you can ride on horseback to the kingdom, so can I, Kisa.” Ritsu was to stubborn to listen however. 

“I’m not saying you can’t do it. I’m saying you shouldn’t do it. What happens when two Princes prance into town square with no protection?” 

“I’ll be honest,” Ritsu thought for a moment, “I didn’t think of that. What do you suppose we do, we don’t have a carriage?”

“Let me see what I can do.” Kisa gave a wink, then went back into the manor. Ritsu sighed, Kisa had always been a cocky one. 

Ritsu waited for him in the stables for a while, but boredom got the best of him. He started to wander around the grounds, looked around in the garden: anything to keep his mind busy. Everything was happening so fast. When he insisted on staying with Takano, while this case went on, it give them time. Time to ignore the fast approaching fact that they were getting married. 

Ritsu was out of time to find out how Takano felt, out of time to try to fix this, out of time to end it. He gave Takano a free pass years ago, but he refused. What else could he have done, Takano would just have to settle for him now. God, settle. That was a depressing thought. Ritsu has to move to a whole new life to be with a man who doesn’t even want him. The cruelest part is that Ritsu wanted to, he was ready to leave his family and his home just to stay with that man.

Ritsu sat down in the grass, plucking out weeds carelessly. Half of him wanted to go check on Kisa’s progress, but half wanted to stay there on the ground and mope. Before he could decide on either he heard voices coming towards him. 

“Be honest with me, alright?” It was Hatori’s voice, getting closer too. 

“Aren’t I always?” He could recognize the answering voice anywhere, it was his fiance’s.

“Sure, but this might be overstepping my bounds.” Ritsu froze, was it alright to be listening to this? Probably not, but he didn’t move. “Does your mother know, that you two fight like this? You and Prince Ritsu. She doesn't seem like she would force you to marry anyone you hate.”

Hate. That hurt, Ritsu always suspected it, but to hear it was something else. Ritsu couldn’t hate Takano, he tried to, but his words could never synce up with his feelings. It made sense that Takano would hate him, all they did was bicker.

“It’s not like that Hatori. We don’t...I mean at least I don’t...,” Takano stopped talking, unable to find his words. “No, she doesn't know.”

That last statement was so full of defeat, almost sad. It made Ritsu forget that their voices were coming towards him.

“It’s hard to explain, Hatori. It’s just that Ritsu-” He stopped, why did he stop? Ritsu desperately wanted to know what was so hard to explain. ”Ritsu?”

Takano and Hatori stopped a foot away looking down at Prince Ritsu laying on the ground with plucked weeds sprinkled over his lap. Ritsu realised how childish he might look, but if he got up now it would be like admitting what he was doing was weird. 

“Hello,” He tried to sound like the royal he was while looking up at them from the dirt. Takano looked oddly embarrassed, but why?

“How long have you been there?” Oh, Takano thinks he heard them. He did hear them so he’s right, but there’s no reason Takano should know that.

“Not long.”

“Oh,” They were silent. Why was it so difficult to talk to one another? “What are you doing?”

“Just enjoying the garden.”

“Oh,” Hatori looked exhausted watching the two try to even make conversation. “Let me help you up.”

Ritsu looked dumb enough he reused to be helped up like he was a little boy. Instead he ignored Takano’s extended hand, brushed himself off, and stood up himself. 

“That is hardly necessary, thank you.” Ritsu avoided his gaze, trying to gain back some pride. 

“I was just tryi-” Takano was cut off by a yell from the stables. They all turned their attention to what appeared to be Kisa rushing towards them, dragging a young man behind them. 

“Ritsu!” Kisa yelled, waving his free hand in the air.

Takano tensed at the familiar way Ritsu’s servant addressed him. Kisa must have caught onto that sense when he came to a stop he corrected himself.

“Your Majesty, this is Yukina.” Kisa gestured to the young man he brought to meet the Prince. “He is an artist here to paint a portrait for Lord Isaka. Luckily for us, he has just finished and is about to travel up to the palace as well.”

“Y-yes, Queen Takano has commissioned a portrait.” The young man, while quite handsome, looked very uncomfortable to be around Royalty. 

“That’s nice, Kisa.” 

“That’s not all your Majesty! Yukina owns a carriage! He says he’d be honored to let us borrow it, so with your permission we could leave within the hour.”

“That’s great!” Ritsu turned to Yukina, “Thank you very much, once we get to the castle I will make sure you are compensated.”

Yukina muttered a ‘thank you’ before being dismissed. Kisa happily dragged him back to the stables, flashing him a charming smile. Hatori followed them, to help load up the carriage. 

“Well, then looks like we are good to go. I hope you're all packed, it would be a shame to have to leave you behind.” Ritsu attempted a taunt, to clear the air.

“Would it?” Takano looked him straight in the eyes, “I wasn’t aware you’d miss me that much.”

“TH-that's not what I meant,”

“Oh, come on Ritsu, don’t pretend you like you wouldn’t be lost without me.” He flashed a cocky smile.

“The only thing I loose when you're gone is stress,”

“I’m wounded, truly.” Takano deadpanned. They laughed, just a little, a polite amount. But it was a laugh all the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally something not angsty as hell  
> Also Yukina is happening now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic published here and I would love fed back. I'm very nit picky, so I've been editing this forever. I'm not sure if it makes sense anymore so I'm hoping posting it will motivate me.


End file.
